Light My Fire/Transcript
Gloria Hayes: , I can't believe Martine almost died from being bitten by one of those Demon Fish! Gloria: To think all she wanted to do was figure out who deliberately released the fish from the underwater cave they'd been stuck in for centuries... and we didn't even get that answer! Gloria: Luckily, we devised an antidote before it was too late. But, while the fish remain out there, people may still die if they don't get treated in time! Chief Parker: , I'm afraid we have, pardon the pun, even bigger fish to fry. The meteorite expert DreamLife hired arrived today! Gloria: Right, Dr Pickering! What a stroke of luck Rupert not only went to university with him, but that they also look really alike! Chief Parker: Which is why Rupert volunteering to take Mortimer's place and enter the dome is the perfect way for us to find out exactly what DreamLife is up to! Gloria: But first, we need to persuade the expert to let Rupert take his place! Chief Parker: Well, we know Dr Pickering just checked into the Glitz Hotel... Chief Parker: ... And I've secured us two tickets to Ivywood actress Celine Dernier's celebrity bash, which happens to be taking place at the hotel tonight! Chief Parker: Ms Dernier's celebrating her recent lifetime achievement award, and with everyone busy winning and dining, it'll be the ideal way to speak to the expert without being noticed! Gloria: In that case, and I will put on our snazziest outfits and get ourselves to the hotel right away! At Celine Dernier's party... (Gloria is seen wearing a fancy dress.) Gloria: Well, , now's our chance to see how the stars of Ivywood really entertain themselves! Gloria: I just saw a waiter with champ- NO, STOP! Gloria: , did someone just yell "No, stop!"? AAAAAAHHHH! (Gloria stands, speechless.) Gloria: , it sounds like someone's hurt pretty bad! The screams are coming from the hotel gardens. We have to go help them! Chapter 1 Investigate Hidden Gazebo. Gloria Hayes: , is that... Celine Dernier?! She's been burnt alive! Gloria (sweating): I don't understand how it could have happened so fast - we literally just heard her scream! Gloria: And from the sound of her "No, stop!", she was attacked! , Celine's been murdered! Gloria: Speaking of which, the killer must have used this still-smoldering torch to turn the actress into this sizzling mess, so we'd better get a sample of that stain on it! Gloria: And, I agree, since this cap was found near the body, it could be important to our investigation. Let's work out what's embroidered on it! Gloria: , our meet-up with DreamLife's expert will have to wait until we've found Celine Dernier's killer, so let's get out of these fancy clothes and start investigating! Examine Torch. (Gloria is seen wearing her normal outfit.) Gloria: , let's get that grayish liquid you took from the killer's torch straight to the lab! Analyze Gray Substance. Amir: , Rupert's busy studying up on meteorites, so it's just me today! Amir: Anyway, that sample you sent me from the killer's torch brought back memories of my worst date with Jasper! Gloria: Oh really, Amir? How come? Amir: Because that liquid came from the slimiest balls of disgustingness known to man - oysters! Bleugh! Gloria: Most people consider oysters a delicacy, Amir, but whatever you say! Amir: Yeah, well, the killer left oyster juice on their torch, which doesn't speak highly of their taste in food! Gloria: Don't worry, Amir, soon the only food the killer will be slurping is prison slop! Examine Embroidered Cap. Gloria: , that cap's got "Mike Cove" embroidered on it... Gloria: Ah yes! Mike Cove is that famous Ivywood movie director! We met him at the premiere of Transmutators 9! Gloria: Of course, it makes perfect sense that Cove was invited to Celine Dernier's celebrity bash! We should ask him if he saw anything pertaining to the murder. Question Mike Cove about the murder. Mike: One sec, <Rank> , I'm just buzzing my condolences... "We've lost a true Ivywood legend... tragedy... heartbroken..." Gloria: So, I guess you've heard the bad news, Mr Cove? Mike: Celine Dernier going out in a literal blaze of glory? It's all anyone's talking about - a complete shocker! Gloria: Did you know Celine well? Mike: I first met her when my movie was nominated for best special effects at the Ivywood Film Awards. Mike: Celine knew talent when she saw it - that's why she invited me to this shindig, of course! Gloria: Of course... Mr Cove, we found your cap right next to Celine's body. How did it end up there? Mike: Well, I'd been wandering around the hotel gardens earlier to scout it as a possible film location. But that was long before Celine was killed! Mike: Speaking of which, you don't have any photos of her corpse, do you? I feel a Celine Dernier biopic coming on! Gloria: Those photos are for police eyes only, Mr Cove! Now, and I must take your leave to take a look around the party venue! Investigate Mermaid Ballroom. Gloria: Oh wow, , look at those jellyfish baboons! Celine certainly went all out with her "Under the Sea" theme, didn't she? Gloria: Speaking of which, that seafood platter looks divine... and if you think it might be hiding something, I won't say no to taking a closer look! Gloria: And you also picked up this faded program of events for the victim's big night. Let's see what was in store for her party guests! Examine Seafood Platter. Gloria: , there was a nametag for a waiter called Crispin Ruff hiding in the seafood platter! Let's have a chat with him! Talk to Crispin Ruff. Crispin (holding a bottle): Hey there, can I get you a drink? Gloria: I'm afraid not, since we're working on solving Celine Dernier's murder. Crispin: Ah yes, what a crazy night it's been! And here I was thinking that taking on this waitering gig would help me meet famous Ivywood stars! Gloria: So you were a fan of Celine's? Crispin: Not exactly... I'm an acting student, and I was hoping tonight might get me my first big break... But now Celine's dead, nobody cares about a waiter like me, no matter how charming I try to be! Gloria: Mr Ruff, while you were waiting tables, did you see or hear anything suspicious relating to the victim? Crispin: Not really, unless you mean the rumors of the facelift Celine recently had? Gloria: Er, not quite! Please stay at the hotel in case we need to talk to you again! Examine Faded Program. Gloria: Ok, based on this order of events, it looks like Celine Dernier's party was pretty much a litany of toasts and speeches honoring her! Gloria: But look, there was some musical relief by none other than the diva singer, Lola Vallez! Gloria: We last met Ms Vallez when Jordan Coprolite's body washed up in front of her mansion! Gloria: We need to talk to Lola! Ask Lola Vallez if she saw anything regarding the murder. Lola: Is it true, ? Was Celine Dernier burned to death? Gloria: I'm afraid so, Miss Vallez. Lola: Yikes, what a way to go. She'll be on the front of every celeb blog tomorrow! Lola: They'd better also say that MY fabulous singing was the last thing Celine heard! Gloria: Ms Vallez, did you notice Celine going to the garden with anyone earlier today? Lola: Nah, I was too busy belting out my hits to notice anything else! I hope they pick me to perform at Celine's funeral! Gloria: You don't seem to have much sympathy for the fact that Celine was murdered, Ms Vallez! Lola: I mean, it's a tragedy and all that, but that woman was seriously old. I hope I die before I get as wrinkly as her! Autopsy Victim's Body. Martine: , what an honor it has been to examine Celine Dernier's insides... It almost made me forget about my Demon Fish ordeal! Gloria: You seem to have finally got your color back, Martine! Are you feeling better? Martine: Absolument! I've even recommenced my research into the fascinating creatures! Martine: But back to Celine's "dernier" moments. Her cause of death was clearly immolation, her ancient heart stopping from the shock of being set on fire by her killer! Gloria: Ah, so it was Celine's old age that made her succumb to her burns so swiftly? Martine: Yes. Also, that flammable fur coat of Celine's quickly went up in flames, aided by the glassful of absinthe the killer threw on her before setting her ablaze! Gloria: So, what you're saying is that Celine's killer first flung some absinthe at her, and then used the torch to set her on fire? Martine: Exactly! Absinthe, like any liquid with a high alcohol content, is extremely combustible, causing the fire to spread even more quicky over Celine's body! Martine: And, as any true fan of the legendary Ivywood actress knows, Celine despised absinthe, which means it is her killer who enjoys this delightful anise-flavored liquor! Gloria: Well, the killer had better drink up, because the bell will soon be ringing for last orders! Later, at the hotel... Gloria: Well, , we came to the Glitz Hotel to intercept the meteorite expert who's been hired by DreamLife... Gloria: ... But we've ended up investigating the murder of an Ivywood superstar instead! Gloria: Celine Dernier was set on fire in the gardens of the hotel, and for now we have no idea who did it or why! Gloria: We've spoken to the director, Mike Cove, and celebrity singer, Lola Vallez. Both seemed mainly focused on how Celine's murder might benefit their own careers! Gloria: We also met a waiter, who- Crispin: ! Gloria: Ah, speak of the devil! What can we do for you, Mr Ruff? Crispin: You'd better come and see this! Chapter 2 At the Glitz Hotel... Gloria Hayes: , when we came to the hotel to try and intercept DreamLife's expert geologist, we didn't count on discovering Celine Dernier Burnt to death in the gardens! Gloria: For now, we haven't found any concrete motives amongst our suspects to have murdered the Ivywood actress... Gloria: ... But then you nev- Crispin: , you need to come see this! Gloria: Mr Ruff? What are you talking about? Crispin: Celine's dog is in the reading room! He's growling at anyone who approaches him and scaring all the guests! Gloria: I'd forgotten about Plopsie! , what if he was with Celine when she got killed? We'd better get to the reading room - who knows what clue that dog might provide us with! Investigate Reading Room. Gloria: , that's Plopsie, alright! I'm gonna try pick him up. Nice doggy - don't bite! Plopsie: Grrrrr.... Gloria: He's holding a glass in his mouth. Let me prise it off him. Be a good boy, Plopsie! Gloria: There! Now go play, doggy! Gloria: , this is an absinthe glass, and it's covered in soot! There's no doubt it's the killer's! Gloria: That clever dog must have taken the glass from the crime scene! We'd better get a sample of that soot, I agree! Gloria: You also picked up this portrait of the victim in her younger days. What a stunner! Gloria: The man next to her is pretty dashing too! And weirdly familiar... we should find him in our database! Gloria: And those are Celine Dernier's initials on that clutch bag, alright. We'd better rifle through it! Examine Mystery Man. Gloria: , the man in the potrait with our victim is one of my favorite actors, Cliff Montgomery! Gloria: I can't believe I didn't recognise the dreamy scotsman in his younger days, but I guess he only gets better with age! Gloria: Cliff and Celine must have worked together back in the day, which means he was probably invited to her party. I can't wait to meet him! Talk to Cliff Montgomery about the victim. Gloria: Mr Montgomery? It's an absolute honor to meet you! Cliff (holding a glass of absinthe): Ah, a fan! Please, join me for a wee glass of absinthe and some oysters! Gloria: That would be a dream come true, but I'm afraid we're here on police business. Haven't you heard that Celine Dernier's been murdered? Cliff: What?! No, I hadn't a clue! How awful! Cliff: Celine was the most charming siren to have walked this earth. I shall cherish our time as co-stars together. Cliff: We were the ultimate acting duo during the heyday of my career, you know. I can't imagine who'd have wanted to harm the lovely lass! Gloria: I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr Montgomery. Don't hesitate to speak to us if you remember anything that could help us find Celine's killer! Examine Absinthe Glass. Gloria: Alright, we have some soot from the killer's glass, ... Let's hope there's someone not too busy studying meteorites and Demon Fish to analyze it! Analyze Soot. Amir: , have you ever wondered how my skin always has such a sublime glow? Gloria: Well, it's certainly not because of your modesty, Amir! But we still love you! Gloria: Now, what can you tell us about the soot found on the killer's absinthe glass? Amir: But, that's just it, ! You see, hidden amid the soot were particles of a sea salt scrub! Amir: A salt scrub is one of the most natural ways to remove dead cells and rejuvenate your skin, and the killer clearly knew this! Gloria: So the murderer uses a salt scrub. We'd better be on the look-out for their killer glow, ! Gloria: Now, how about we make another sweep of Celine's party venue? Investigate Ballroom Fountain. Gloria: , this camcorder may have recorded something pertinent to our investigation. Let's unlock it! Gloria: And we should put this torn magazine back together, I agree! Examine Torn Magazine. Gloria: , that issue of Hearsay Weekly is about Mike Cove snubbing Celine! Gloria: Huh! So the director had a beef with the victim. He'd better tell us all about it! Question Mike Cove about snubbing the victim. Mike: , there's nothing like absinthe to get your creative juices flowing. I've already thought up four sensational car chases for my next film! Gloria: Talking of acting, what's all this about you "snubbing" Celine Dernier? We saw the magazine... Mike (sweating): Ah well, now the cat's out of the bag I may as well tell the truth... Mike: ... which is that the woman was a total disaster zone, ! She wouldn't stop hounding me! Gloria: Hounding you? About what? Mike: About getting a part in one of my films, of course! Mike: I couldn't even go to the pharmacy to buy my salt scrub without Celine on my tail, begging me to give her an audition! Mike: Did that decrepit bag of bones really think she could have survived one of my explosive action sequences? Gloria: Well, Celine certainly didn't survive immolation tonight, and let's hope you had nothing to do with it! Examine Camcorder. Gloria: Let's get this camcorder straight to Cathy, ! Analyze Camera. Gloria: So, Cathy, what did the camcorder footage reveal about Celine Dernier's final party? Cathy: At first, it was just boring speeches about how great Celine was. It was almost as dull as the time Alex made me go camping with him in the rain! Cathy: But then, something interesting happened. See it for yourself! Start of camcorder footage... Lola: Before I begin my fabulous performance, I'd like to invite our guest of honor onto the stage. Come on up here, Celine! Celine: Thank you, everybody! It has been a dream come true to receive such a recognition for my life's work! Celine: And my night's been made even sweeter after receiving the news that I've been made judge on Grimsborough's Best Talent! Lola: YOU WHAT?! Lola: How dare you, you sneaky old WITCH! I'm gonna get you for this! End of footage... Gloria: , I'm not sure what got Lola so riled up, but clearly she was mad at Celine, and she'd better tell us why! Confront Lola about the camera footage. Gloria: Ms Vallez, please explain your outburst towards Ms Dernier earlier tonight! Lola: Oh boy... Okay, I'd better just tell you so I can enjoy my oysters in peace! Lola: Look, I love being a singing goddess and all that, but it's been my LIFELONG ambition to be a judge on Grimsborough's Best Talent! Lola: Imagine... being paid to tell people how untalented they are - it would be a dream come true! Lola: Anyway, the producers had told me I was a shoo-in for the job... Lola: ... But tonight, Celine Dernier announced that she'd been chosen as judge! Lola: There's only one way that leathery has-been got the gig instead of me - she paid them off. I just know it! Gloria: Well, now your so-called has-been is dead, and there's no one standing in your way to become judge. How convenient, Ms Vallez! Lola: I'll admit, I wanted to wipe that smug smile off Celine's face with my salt scrub, but you can't possibly think a superstar like me would be capable of murder, ?! Examine Victim's Handbag. Gloria: That's a fancy necklace you found in the victim's clutch, ! Gloria: It looks like there's an inscription on the pendant, but it's worn off. Think you can recover what's written? Examine Victim's Necklace. Gloria: , there are three names engraved on the victim's necklace: Celine, Meredith, and Stella... Gloria: Oh, I've heard about Stella - she was Celine's twin sister, who was also tragically murdered years ago! Gloria: Which means this Meredith's another sister, and she's probably here. I imagine it's gutwrenching to lose a sibling, but we still have to talk to her about the murder! Talk to Meredith Dernier about her sister's murder. Meredith: Unbelievable. My sister's been dead barely five minutes, and you hyenas are already sniffing around! Gloria: Ms Dernier, we're investigating your sister's murder, not "sniffing around"! Meredith: Frankly, I've always feared my floozy of a sibling would meet such a violent end! She always lived life with such loose morals! Meredith: The girl was always partying and spending money like it grew on trees! Meredith: Me, I've only ever had two vices - absinthe for my nerves and the odd fresh oyster now and again. Meredith: With both sisters gone, I'm now truly alone in this world. I'll probably follow them soon anyway. Back at the precinct... Gloria: , our investigation into Celine Dernier's murder is heating up fast, but we still don't know who turned the actress into a blazing inferno! Gloria: ... And we now know that Lola Vallez was angered by the victim usurping her as judge on a talent show! Gloria: Mike Cove was also annoyed by Celine's incessant pestering to star in one of his action blockbusters! Would this have been enough to- Mia: ! I have some important information concerning your murder investigation! Mia: Someone took out a restraining order against your victim just before she died! Chapter 3 Gloria Hayes: , our investigation is hotting up fast, but we still don't know who burned Celine Dernier to a crisp! Gloria: We're now aware the legendary actress had riled up a number of our suspects, but- Mia: , I have some important information concerning your latest homicide! Gloria: Great! What is it, Officer Loukas? Mia: Someone filed a restraining order against your victim just before she died! Mia: His name was... let me se... Crispin Ruff! Gloria: Crispin Ruff filed a restraining order against Celine?! Why in the world would he do that? Gloria: , we need to talk to Crispin right away! Ask Crispin why he filed a restraining order against the victim. Crispin: Frailty, the name is woman! Crispin: Oh, sorry, , - I was just practicing for my next audition! Gloria: Mr Ruff, you told us you took on this waitering job to meet Celine Dernier and get your big acting break. So what made you file a restraining order against her? Crispin: Ah man, I knew I should have told you about that! Crispin: The truth is, Celine wouldn't stop throwing herself at me all night! Gloria: Throwing herself at you? Crispin: Yes! She started by pinching my bum while I was serving absinthe to Lola Vallez... Crispin: ... And then she forced me to eat oysters while trying to grope my unmentionables! It was degrading! Crispin: Being the doyenne of Ivywood did not give Celine the right to treat me so abhorrently! That restraining order was the least the woman deserved! Gloria: I'm sorry you had to endure such treatment, Mr Ruff, but let's hope it didn't compel you to restrain Celine in a more permanent manner! Gloria: , who'd have thought Celine Dernier would have acted in such an dignified way, groping a waiter! Gloria: But we've still got to find her killer and our time is running out. You're right - since we're in the reading room, we should take another look around immediately! Investigate Cosy Corner. Gloria: Why on earth did someone stab that cushion with a knife, ?! Gloria: Such a violent action must be treated with suspicion when we have a killer on the loose! Let's see if that green powder on the cushion can provide any leads! Gloria: And there could be a clue hidden amidst that pile of books, I agree. Let's sift through them! Gloria: Come on, , we'd better get to work! Examine Pile of Books. Gloria: Is this a poem you found under the pile of books, ? It's titled "For Celine"... Gloria: "You were a boggin and caused a right stooshie...", "Twas a real scunner"... I have no idea what this all means, ! Gloria: Let's hope Gabriel will be able to decipher this strange poem for us! Analyze Poem. Gabriel: You looking a bit peely-wally, . You'd better just caw canny for a while! Gloria: Er, Gabriel, what language are you speaking?! Gabriel: I am speaking in Scottisms, , expressions that people from Scotland use! That poem dedicated to your victim was littered with them! Gloria: The actor Cliff Montgomery is Scottish - does this mean he wrote this poem to Celine! Gabriel: I believe he did! But it's not as nice a gesture as you might think, because the entire poem is about the victim making Cliff feel foolish and angry! Gabriel: For instance, "You were a boggin and caused a right stooshie, the dreich day you blethered about your nuacht" means, "You were vile and caused a huge commotion, the miserable day you announced your news!" Gloria: Oh my! I wonder what Celine's "news" was that got Cliff so upset! We need another word with the actor! Confront Cliff Montgomery about his angry poem to the victim. Gloria: Mr Montgomery, we found the less-than-friendly poem you dedicated to the victim... Cliff: Ah, , I'm not proud of what I wrote, but I couldn't help it! Cliff: You see, we were once "Celine and Cliff", the definitive acting duo! Everyone thought so! Except for Celine, it seems... Cliff: ... Because one day, years ago, she told me she was ditching me as her co-star in favor of a younger actor! Some cocksure laddie called Dick-something. Cliff: To make matters worse, my wife divorced me soon after. It was a dark time for me, but still Celine didn't care when I begged her to reconsider our acting duo! Gloria: Wait, you're saying this was years ago. But this poem looks newly written! Cliff: Ah, well, I wish I could have used a salt scrub to get rid of my anger against Celine the way I do my dead skin, but it's never so easy, is it? Cliff: And seeing Celine today brought it all back to the surface and turned me into an irate fool! Cliff: Please forgive me, Celine, wherever you are! Examine Stabbed Cushion. Gloria: , that dog on the stabbed cushion looks like Celine's pet, Plopsie! Was someone trying to send her a threat? Gloria: If so, we need to get that green powder from the Plopsie cushion straight under the microscope! Examine Green Particles. Gloria: , the green powder left on the stabbed cushion was eyeshadow! Gloria: Only one of our suspects is wearing this shade of eye makeup - the victim's sister! Gloria: We need to find out what compelled Meredith to stab an image of Celine's dog in such a violent manner! Ask Meredith why she stabbed the Plopsie cushion. Meredith: I hope you're here to tell me you've found my sister's killer, ! Gloria: Not yet, Mrs Dernier. But what we did discover was the cushion you savagely slashed with a knife. What did you have against Celine's dog? Meredith: Oh, why is everyone obsessed with that silly animal?! Meredith: If you must know, I was furious because I found out Celine was going to leave all her money to Plopsie! Gloria: Plopsie was going to inherit Celine Dernier's fortune?! Meredith: Yes! And I was going to get nothing! How could my sister cut me out of her will, after everything I sacrificed to support her career?! Meredith: I initially wanted to poison that stinky mutt by feeding him my salt scrub. He's lucky to be alive! Gloria: Well, your sister's certainly no longer alive, and let's hope we don't find out you're to blame for it! Back at the precinct... Gloria: Well, , we knew Celine Dernier wasn't the nicest of individuals, but we've now discovered she burned bridges with some of the people closest to her! Gloria: Not only did the actress cut her own sister out of her will, but her former co-star also bore a grudge against her for ending their professional relationship all those years ago! Gloria: And the victim's unwanted advances toward a waiter could also provide a plausible motive for murder! Gloria: , if we're going to catch Celine Dernier's pyromaniac killer, we need some more clues. Let's take a final look around the scene of the crime! Investigate Garden Bench. Gloria: , how did Celine Dernier's lifetime achievement award get on that bench? And is that a sooty handprint on it? Gloria: D'you think the killer took the award from Celine and discarded it after committing the murder? Gloria: The soot is too smudged to dust for fingerprints, but we should definitely get a sample of those fibers on the trophy! Gloria: And we must put those broken pieces of glass back together, I agree! We're getting close, , I can feel it! Examine Broken Bottle. Gloria: , that broken glass was once a bottle of absinthe! Gloria: We know Celine's killer drinks absinthe... Gloria: ... Which means this bottle must be the murderer's! We need to get it to the lab immediately! Analyze Bottle of Absinthe. (Rupert is seen sleeping.) Gloria: Um... Rupert? RUPERT! Rupert: Huh! Meteors! What? Rupert: Oh, I'm so sorry, , I must have dropped off! All this swotting up on meteorites has had me burning the candle at both ends! Gloria: And working so hard to save Martine from that Demon Fish bite must have also taken its roll! We're all so proud of you! Rupert: Oh, anybody would have done the same! But I assume you're here about that bottle of absinthe you sent me... Rupert: Your killer very helpfully left traces of their sweat on the bottle! Rupert: DNA analysis of this perspiration revealed that your murderer has blue eyes! Gloria: So, , it seems our killer's methods may be fiery, but their eyes are the color of ice! Examine Victim's Award. Gloria: Let's get the sooty fibers from the victim's award straight to Amir, ! Analyze Fibers. Amir: , I have to say, when I looked at those fibers you got from the victim's trophy, I thought all those Xerdan fish had gotten to my brain! Gloria: What do you mean, Amir? Amir: I mean that the fibers on the award came from a turquoise-colored silk fabric with a fish scale pattern on it! Amir: I checked with Martine, and your victim's clothes didn't sport this kind of motif, which means it must have come from your killer! Gloria: So our slimy killer's wearing a fish scale pattern? Well, it won't help them slip out of our clutches, ! After completing all the tasks... Gloria: , the evidence is stacked up against our firestarting killer. Let's arrest them! Take care of the killer now! Gloria: Mr Montgomery, you're under arrest for the murder of Celine Dernier! I can't believe you killed your old co-star! Cliff: That's because I didn't! Celine was my cherished friend. I'd never hurt her! Gloria: Evidence doesn't lie, Mr Montgomery, unlike you! We found fibers from your fancy cravat stuck in the reward you snatched from the victim! Cliff: Celine's party had an Under the Sea theme - you'll find plenty of her guests were wearing the same aquatic attire as I! Gloria: Did they all drink absinthe? We know you threw your glass on the victim right before you set her on fire! Cliff: I'm a true gentleman! I would never dare do something as uncouth as throwing a drink on a lady! Gloria: And it's gentlemanly to turn a lady into a burning inferno with a torch? Gloria: Mr Montgomery, just confess! You murdered Celine Dernier! Cliff: Ach, alright, you got me, , I killed Celine! But I didn't mean to do it! Gloria: Surely it can't be because of that old grudge about your acting duo? You have had a wonderful career, even without her help! Cliff: It wasn't about my career! Celine ruined my marriage! Gloria: Celine destroyed your marriage? But I've never heard about this - how come it was never in the papers? Cliff: Because not even I knew she was responsible until tonight, when that blasted woman told me she had been the one, all those years ago, spreading rumors about me sleeping with every actress in Ivywood! Cliff: It made my wife furious with jealousy. She left me that year, never to come back! Cliff: I had NEVER been unfaithful to Dorothy, ! She was the love of my life! And Celine... Celine destroyed this without a second thought! Cliff: But when I got angry at Celine tonight, she just laughed and said I couldn't possibly still carry a torch for Dorothy! Cliff: I told her I'd show her a torch! And before I realized it, I'd thrown my glass of absinthe over her, grabbed a nearby torch and set Celine ablaze! (Gloria stands, speechless.) Gloria: Mr Montgomery, this is a story worthy of one of your epic movies, but one without a happy ending. You're under arrest! Judge Powell: Cliff Montgomery, you stand before the Court charged with the murder of Celine Dernier. How do you plead? Cliff: Guilty as charged, Your Honor. But that wretched woman ruined my life! Judge Powell: I've been informed that Ms Dernier spread rumors that led to your wife leaving you. But that was more than 60 years ago! Cliff: My wife was my soulmate, Your Honor. Every minute without her has been agony! Judge Powell: I'm sorry you had to suffer in this way, but I'm afraid heartache does not constitute a valid defense for setting someone on fire. Judge Powell: This Court therefore sentences you to 14 years in prison! Cliff: Well, it can't be worse than a lifetime prison of unfounded rumors! Gloria: , never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be arresting Cliff Montgomery for murder! Gloria: I can't help but feel sorry for him, though. He seems to have lived a lonely existence, all thanks to Celine Dernier's callous meddling! Chief Parker: Well, now that the actor's behind bars, you can return to your original task at hand... Chief Parker: ... Which is to intercept DreamLife's meteorite expert before he joins them under the dome! Demons Among Us (5/6) At the Glitz Hotel... Gloria Hayes: , I still can't believe Cliff Montgomery killed Celine Dernier... But at least we've put him behind bars... Gloria: ... so we can now focus on intercepting Mortimer Pickering, the meteorite expert from the UK who's been flown in by DreamLife! Gloria: Let's just hope we can convince him to let Rupert take his place, so we can finally figure out what exactly DreamLife is doing with that meteorite! Rupert: Don't worry, , I'm sure I can convince him! After all, do not forget Pickering and I studied at Oxford together! Rupert: We may have drifted out of touch, but I know I can reason with him! I can't imagine he would remain loyal to DreamLife once we explain everything! Gloria: Oh good, you're here, Rupert! I was about to tell that Pickering was last seen in the reading room, so we can go and- Ray: , ! Gloria: Mr Parker? What are you doing here? Ray: I've discovered something about the Demon Fish that Diane thinks you should see! Gloria: , with everything that's been going on and Rupert finding a cure against the Demon Fish's neurotoxin, I'd forgotten we hadn't yet managed to get rid of them! Gloria: Well, , your choice: either we talk to Mr Parker about the fish first, or you can go see Mortimer Pickering with Rupert! Ask Ray Parker what he's discovered about the Demon Fish. Gloria: So, Mr Parker, tell us what you found out about the Demon Fish! Ray: During the ongoing excavations in Xerda, one of the arcaheologists recently unearthed a stone tablet covered in inscriptions about the Demon Fish! Ray: I began the thrilling task of translating the tablet, but then Diane instructed me to present it to you right away! Gloria: Mr Parker, is there a chance this tablet might tell us how to cleanse our river from the Demon Fish? This would be a godsend! Ray: Yes, that's what I'm saying! There is, however, one problem... Ray: In my overexcited condition, I tripped in the garden on my way here and dropped the precious tablet! Ray: The artifact's in pieces, I tell you. Pieces! I fear it is almost impossible to fix! Gloria: Don't worry, Mr Parker, is a pro at fixing the impossible. We'll head to the hotel gardens and locate the tablet at once! Investigate Hidden Gazebo. Gloria: , these broken bits of stone must be the tablet Mr Parker was talking about. Let's repair it! Examine Broken Tablet. Gloria: Mr Parker, here's the tablet, almost as good as new! Ray: I'm impressed, - I believed it to be irreparable! Gloria: We'll send this Xerdan relic straight to our coroner, who's been studying the Demon Fish. I'm sure she'll appreciate your help with the translation, Mr Parker! Analyze Xerdan Tablet. Martine: , the Xerdan tablet you sent me has given us a major breakthrough on the Demon Fish! Gloria: How thrilling! Tell us more, Martine! Martine: So I got Ray to translate the tablet for me, and we realized it was an account of something strange that occurred during one of the Xerdan singing ceremonies. Martine: While performing one particular song, they noticed all the Demon Fish started swimming towards them! Gloria: Um, Martine, we're trying to get rid of the fish, not attract more of them! Martine: Ah, but if we could use this song to lure all the animals into one place so we can trap them, it could rid Grimsborough of the Demon Fish once and for all! Gloria: You might just have a plan there, but what's so special about this Xerdan song? Martine: I believe the high pitch of this song creates a neural imbalance on the fish's cerebral vortex, causing them to be hypnotized and attracted by the music! Martine: All you need is a person who's able to sing at this pitch! Gloria: A singer? Of course, , Lola Vallez would be perfect! Let's go see her, and I'll get the Chief to inform the Mayor of our plans on the way! Ask Lola for help corralling the Demon Fish. Gloria: Ms Vallez, we were wondering... would you be up to the task of singing in Xerdan? Lola: , if you ever actually listened to my music, you'd know I'm capable of singing in any language! Why do you ask? Gloria: We need your help performing a really high-pitched song which the ancient Xerdans realized attracted the Demon Fish! Gloria: If it works, we'll be able to trap the fish, and stop them hurting people! Lola: A chance to get rid of those disgusting animals? , not only will I help you, but I'll also perform for free! Lola: There's just one thing... I won't be able to find the right pitch without my tuning fork, and I seem to have misplaced it! Gloria: If it's somewhere in this room, 's sure to find it! But first, could we eat something? We've been working all night and I'm about to drop! Investigate Mermaid Ballroom. Gloria: , this box has a musical note on it - could it contain Lola's tuning fork? Let's unlock it and find out! Examine Locked Box. Gloria: Bingo, - that box was holding a tuning fork, alright! Gloria: Now we just need for official approval for- RIIIING! RIIIING! Gloria (holding her phone): Oh, it's the Chief calling! Gloria: Yes, Chief? Chief Parker: , the Mayor's given the go-ahead for your Demon Fish operation. She's asked Animal Control to be on standby! Chief Parker: The Mayor also said that the best place to fence in the fish will be below the waterfalls in Maple Heights! Gloria: Duly noted, Chief! We'll grab Lola and go! Watch Lola sing to the Demon Fish. Lola: Thanks for finding my tuning fork, ! I'm now ready to perform the Xerdan song at the perfect pitch! Gloria: Okay, great. Animal Control, are you all set for the incoming Demon Fish? Benjamin: Affirmative, ! I've set up some ultra-strong nets below the waterfalls, and if your plan works, the critters should swim right into it! Gloria: I sure hope you're right, Mr Fetcher. Now, Ms Vallez - over to you! Lola (singing): Klaatu emariiyarvun ël ishui eish'ktul viiyü sael namaaaaaaaa'h! Lola (singing): Nikto äl isto roäs'un inuug'yalmeïn oytuknä tregunaaaaaaaaaa! Gloria: , look at the river... it's working! The water is swarming with Demon Fish! Gloria: The nets are filling up with fish! It worked! The ancient Xerdan song worked! Lola: I did it, I saved everyone from the Demon Fish! This is gonna be great publicity for my new album! Here, , take this in thanks! Talk to Mortimer Pickering. Rupert (with Gloria): Pickers, my old man! Fancy seeing you on this side of the pond! Mortimer: Chesterpants... is that really you? Rupert: Oh, it's been yonks since anyone called me Chesterpants! Remember the time we let those billy goats loose in the Bodleian Library at Oxford? Mortimer: Ah, yes - those were the days! Rupert: Dr Pickering, we have something of a rather serious nature to discuss with you, and- Mortimer: Ah, but we have so much reminiscing to do first! As we used to say at Oxford, the erudite satsuma is curdling! And we must eat Jemima's parrot at tea! Rupert: Oh, ah yes, quite! Rupert: Mortimer, you must be exhausted after your flight from England. Why don't we let you rest and we catch up over tea and biscuits later! Gloria: Wait, Rupert - we need to talk to him about- Rupert: No, no, we must go now. See you later, old chap! Back in the hotel lobby... Gloria: Why the heck was your pal going on about satsumas and parrots, Rupert? And why didn't you talk to him about DreamLife? Rupert:''' Because Mortimer was talking to me in a secret language we made up at the University of Oxford! ''Rupert:' For example, erudite satsuma means enemy, curdling is eavesdropping, and parrot, gadget... Rupert: If I understood it all correctly, he was saying that DreamLife has given him some sort of device, but he thinks it's bugged! Gloria: Whoa! Good thing you didn't let me speak, then! Rupert: Mortimer told me the device was in his bag in the reading room. I'll go with to retrieve it. But quietly does it, because DreamLife could be listening! Investigate Reading Room. Rupert: Here's Mortimer's briefcase, ! Let's look through it... but, remember, silence is key! Examine Dr Pickering's Briefcase. Rupert: , this weird contraption you found in Mortimer's bag must be the DreamLife device he was talking about. Let us dispatch it to Cathy, immediately! Analyze Unknown Device. Cathy: , this DreamLife device you got from the meteorite expert... I've never seen anything so high-tech! Rupert: Judging by the fact you're not speaking sotto voce, I assume the device is no longer bugged? Cathy: Indeed! I managed to disable the bugging system, and in such a way that it looks like it was done by mistake. Not even Rozetta Pierre will suspect foul play! Rupert: Fantastic! So now we can go talk to Mortimer about my taking his place under the DreamLife dome! Rupert: Since he told us about this bugged device, we can safely assume that he's against DreamLife, ! Cathy: Which is why I've already reconfigured the gadget's eye-recognition password system so that it will work with your irises, Rupert! Rupert: So that's one less obstacle to me entering the dome in place of Mortimer! Nicely done, Cathy! Cathy: I'll keep tinkering with the device to see if there's anything more about DreamLife on it while you go speak to your friend. See you later! Explain the plan to Dr Pickering. Rupert: Mortimer, there are no more bugs - we can finally talk freely! Mortimer: Oh, thank goodness. For a moment there, I thought I was in some horrid spy movie! Rupert: How'd you get involved with DreamLife to begin with, Pickers? Mortimer: Well, Miss Rozetta Pierre got in touch. She was extremely flattering, said it was a great opportunity to examine a rare geological sample! Mortimer: But I quickly realized strange things were afoot. I had to sign a plethora of non-disclosure agreements, and then they sent me that bugged contraption! Mortimer: There's another thing... I'd done some research, and read that what was inside the dome was highly radioactive, so I asked Rozetta about safety measures... Mortimer: ... and she told me there was nothing to worry about, that the radiation was perfectly harmless! Rupert: What? But radiation is the excuse they've been using to keep people away from the dome! Rupert: Look, old chap, DreamLife is even more shady than you know. We've been investigating them for a while now, looking for a way to get into that dome... Rupert: ... So I thought I might be able to pull off the ultimate Oxford prank and go in instead of you, Pickers! Mortimer: Take my place under the dome? Rupert, I don't mean to be rude but... you're no geology expert! Rupert: Which is why I have studied everything you've ever published, with the help of another geologist! While I'm still no expert, I am confident I'll be able to fool them for long enough! Mortimer: But if you're going under the dome, where does that leave me? Rupert: I'm afraid you'll have to go into witness protection... It's crucial DreamLife doesn't catch wind of our plan! Mortimer: Oh dear, I can't believe it has come to this! Rupert: Now, now, there's no need to worry, Pickers. I'll be out of the dome before you can say Jack Robinson! Mortimer: If you say so! But do at least take this cash advance that DreamLife gave me - it'll make me feel better about the whole sorry mess! Rupert: See, ? I told you I'd convince Pickering to help us! Rupert: Now all we need to do is wait for DreamLife to contact "Pickering" and ask him to come to the dome! Cathy has both his phone and device, so she'll get the call. Rupert: I'd better go back to studying, ! I'm excited to do this, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little anxious, too! I'll see you back at the station! The next day... Chief Parker: , I commend you on ridding Grimsborough of the Demon Fish! Animal Control has confirmed that every specimen has now been captured and is being kept in their facility! Gloria: That's great news, Chief! Well done, us! Chief Parker: Yes, and the Mayor told me she's also highly impressed with your work! Rupert: And in other good news, Mortimer Pickering has agreed to let me take his place under the dome! Rupert: But he did mention something strange. Apparently, DreamLife told him the radiation around the dome was not an issue! Chief Parker: But radiation is the excuse they've been using to keep everyone away! And we know it exists - we found those contaminated mushrooms! Rupert: Yes, but even back then Amir said something felt off... And DreamLife definitely told Mortimer the dome was harmless! Chief Parker: Well, something is unquestionably off-kilter. Good thing we'll have you reporting from the frontline very soon, Rupert! Our next step is- Jones: Next steps will have to wait, Chief! Jones: It's the Mayor! She's been assassinated! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts